


И солнце вдруг поднялось на востоке

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Series: Перевертыши [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Minor het, Obscene, Sci-Fi, travel to another world
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: И вот как выжить в этом дурацком мире, где лестницы соединяют этажи строго последовательно, путь от города к городу занимает пару часов, а о выходе в астрал и подключении к рептилоидам никто всерьёз и не думает? Верните меня домой!





	1. Глава первая, в которой интуиция подает признаки жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Концепт мира Перевертышей совместный с emoPaladin. Но в этой истории большинство персонажей - мои.
> 
> Разные арты по вселенной (не все персонажи относятся к этой истории): https://vk.com/album-93969081_235288533
> 
> Во вселенной очень много деталей, которые особо не объясняются. Так что если вы не нашли ответа на свой вопрос в этом тексте либо в одном из рассказов - не стесняйтесь спросить, я постараюсь расписать этот момент попонятнее.

      Прозвенел звонок.  
  
      Студенты резко зашевелились — даже те, кто забил на все правила и дрых без задних ног где-то на галерке, провалившись в подпространство — и принялись быстро собирать вещи. Препод ещё пытался что-то вещать чисто на автомате, абсолютно не замечая творящегося вокруг безобразия, но его никто не слушал. Самые резвые и самые наглые студенты уже и вовсе поисчезали из лекционки, даже не соизволив дойти до дверей — только воздух колыхнулся напоследок там, где они стояли. И только когда на стремительно пустеющих рядах осталась от силы треть потока, лектор за кафедрой, наконец, замолчал и исчез — но не беззвучно, как студенты, а в пафосной огненной вспышке.  
  
       — Быстрее, ну!  
  
       — Собираюсь как могу, — язвительно отозвался Андрюха, тщательно заматывая на шее красную арафатку. Походу, тот факт, что на улице+25 и шарф здесь ни к чему, его не смущал вообще.  
  
      Эда требовательно потопала ногой, неотрывно наблюдая за тем, как парень запихивает в рюкзак конспект, десяток ручек (все синие!), пару блокнотов, объемистую тетрадь по проге и неопознанную книгу — её обложка была аккуратно обернута в газету. А ещё в недра рюкзака отправились термос и коробочка от безвременно почивших бутербродов.  
  
       — Всё, — Андрей закинул рюкзак на плечо. Судя по звуку, содержимое при этом безнадежно перемешалось. — Можем идти.  
  
       — Ну наконец-то! Гретка, пошли! Гретка?  
  
      Гретка беззаботно и шумно трепалась с Герой уже на выходе из лекционки. Эда потянула Андрюху за собой — тот был особенно заторможенный сегодня. Настолько заторможенный, что ходил даже медленнее их всех.  
  
       — О, Аннович, здор`ово! Хреново выглядишь!  
  
       — Мерси, — фыркнул Андрюха в ответ. — зато у тебя настрой хороший, как я погляжу.   
  
       — Ахуительный, — подтвердила Грета и тряхнула волосами. — Лучше и быть может — я ж половину лекции проебала!  
  
       — Еще и выспалась небось, — добавил Андрей, помрачнев ещё больше.   
  
       — Какое! До шести утра катали сегодня — отмахнулась Гретка. — Так что, идем?  
  
      В аудиторию уже начинали набиваться студенты со следующего потока. “Первачи”, — вяло подумал Андрюха, наблюдая за тем, как незнакомые ребята вваливаются в аудиторию кучками и затравлено рассаживаются. Видно, ещё не привыкли к такому большому количеству людей. Обычных людей, в смысле.  
  
       — Аннович, не спа-ать, — Эда пощелкала пальцами у него перед лицом. — К Батину опоздаем — это же капец что будет!  
  
       — Не опоздаем.  
  
      Они действительно не опоздали. Правда, Эде иногда приходилось цепляться за Андрюхин рюкзак, потому что тот порой внезапно инверсировал пространство, но пер вперед, даже не замечая разницы. Конечно, это было только в плюс, ведь так перемещаться быстрее, но если оператора упустить — тот может уже через мгновение оказаться метров на двадцать впереди тебя, а то и дальше. Хотя вот у Гретки таких проблем не возникало — но та была, кажется, перманентно в астрале, и просто чувствовала момент перехода, проваливаясь в нужную точку. У Эды с подключением к рептилоидам все было далеко не так гладко.  
  
      Такими прыжками по пространству они добрались до нужного корпуса достаточно быстро. И вот когда уже Андрюха собирался проскочить через курилку (в другой раз прошел бы нормально, но они реально торопились), его окликнули.  
  
       — Аннович! Аннович, харе, постой!  
  
       — Руслановна… — тихо пробормотал он и повернулся к знакомой: — Что стряслось?  
  
       — Завтра конференция, — приказным тоном начала девушка, — нужны люди на открытие.  
  
       — Первачей загнать не можете?  
  
       — Да не в этом дело. Надо чтоб кто-то толковый сходил, присмотрелся. Они программу такую прислали — ни черта не разобрать! Надо с людьми поговорить, выяснить обстановку.  
  
      Пафля хихикнула — настолько это всё ей напоминало секретный разговор военных перед спецоперацией. Андрюха скептически приподнял бровь. С его точки зрения, он был для такого дела худшим кандидатом. Кажется, более отталкивающего мизантропа было сложно найти. Но начальство, видимо, так не считало.  
  
       — Ладненько, завтра в восемь во втором корпусе, харе? — радостно выдала Руслановна и тут же исчезла куда-то.  
  
       — Кек, — хохотнула Грета. — Ладно, погнали. Ты ж нас наверх не инвертнешь?  
  
       — Не инвертну, — мрачно констатировал Андрюха. — Я по вертикали не умею.  
  
       — Го попытаемся.  
  
       — Не сейчас, давайте на лифте, — Эда потянула их за собой.  
  
       — Знаешь, — неожиданно робко заметил Аннович, — я лучше по лестнице.  
  
       — На девятый? Ебанулся? — фыркнула Гретка. — Пошли, пошли.  
  
      После полуминутного ожидания дверцы лифта наконец открылись. Все эти полминуты Андрюха с сожалением прикидывал, успел бы он за это время подняться этажа до шестого, если в густом потоке людей поаккуратнее инвертироваться от лестницы к лестнице. Даже при всей нелогичности тутошних лестниц и переходов, выходило, что успел бы.  
  
      Однако лифт все же пришёл, и троица впихнулась внутрь; следом забежали еще пару чуваков андрогинной наружности в моднявых шузах на платформе. Двери со скрипом закрылись ("точно крышку гроба задвинули” — передернувшись, подумал Аннович), и лифт тронулся.  
  
      То, что на девятый этаж они ехали сначала через двенадцатый, а потом через пятый, Андрюху уже не удивило. Лифты в этом корпусе давно зажили своей жизнью, за что Аннович их крайне недолюбливал и даже побаивался, но поделать ничего не мог, как и все остальные. Что за дичь ежедневно вкуривал обслуживающий персонал, никто так и понял — впрочем, и персонала-то никто не видел.  
  
      Хотя это уже было совершенно неудивительно. Здесь вообще никакого персонала никто никогда не видел.  
  
      Вывалившись, наконец, на нужном этаже, Андрюха мрачно подумал, что их спас только их марафон через подпространство. А еще, пожалуй, повезло с лифтом: в этом сегодня временной сдвиг почему-то шёл в прошлое, а не в будущее. Так что, когда адская машина наконец высадила их на нужном этаже, для всего окружающего мира был почти тот же момент, то и тогда, когда они загрузились в кабину на первом.  
  
       — Но инверсию твою в объёмном пространстве надо обязательно как-нибудь проверить, — напомнила Грета, приглаживая пушащиеся волосы.  
  
       — В трёхмерном. Непременно, Пафля, но апасля, — ответил Аннович. Пафля-Павловна фыркнула:  
  
       — Перестань так делать. Каринович — мудак. Придумал же!  
  
       — Милое прозвище, — как можно очаровательней улыбнулась Эда. Вышло ехидненько.   
  
       — Молчи, Овечка!  
  
      Эда покраснела мгновенно, резким движением поправила выбившиеся кудряшки и принялась ожесточенно ругаться с Павловной, а Андрей сделал себе мысленую заметку: сказать спасибо брату-близнецу Александра. Парень точно гений: настолько идеального прозвища для Эдуарды еще никто подобрать не мог.  
  
      С трудом расселись в маленькой аудитории; после просторной лекционки на два потока пространство класса немного давило. Андрюха уставился в окно, чисто на автомате выковыривая из глубин рюкзака свои ручки.  
  
      Небо над МиРАИ искрилось и потрескивало неоново-голубыми разрядами. Вверх от своеобразного купола погодной защиты уходили сотни тысяч мерцающих энергоканалов — связь автономии с информационным полем планеты. Эти каналы были везде, на самом-то деле, просто наверху, среди тяжелых пепельных облаков, они становились четко видны, словно все небо покрылось сеточкой молний.  
  
       — Аннович, пиши, — Эда пихнула его коленкой под партой. Андрюха тряхнул головой, сосредотачиваясь на событиях в классе. Оказывается, препод уже вполне материализовался и прерывающимся голосом что-то вещал, вычерчивая в плоскости доски упрощенную модель шестимерного пространства и то и дело обращаясь к аудитории со своим неизменным “Понятно?”.  
  
      Андрей принялся усердно конспектировать, копируя с доски рисунки, напоминавшие поток сознания абстракциониста под марихуаной. Впрочем, выходило у него достаточно аккуратно — хотя подписи нельзя было разобрать от слова совсем. Грета сдалась после третьей гиперболы и незаметно уткнулась в телефон. Явно в интернете сидела — её волосы тут же начали пушиться больше обычного, а, присмотревшись, Аннович заметил махонькие неоновые искры, пробегавшие по ним.  
  
      Эда тоже безнадежно ушла в технику. Андрей это никак не прокомментировал, только пробежался глазами по её задумчивому лицу, задержав взгляд на кудрявой пряди у виска, и погрузился в работу. Линии на доске закручивались в ещё более причудливые фигуры. Аннович так торопился всё срисовать, что самым немыслимым образом оставлял на руках чернильные пятна.  
  
      День все не хотел заканчиваться, а, значит, надо было пытаться учиться.Но что-то мешало, как будто свербило в подкорке. День еще не заканчивался, но Андрюха жопой чуял, что когда он закончится, что-то должно случиться. Но увы, он не обладал ни оверпотрясающей интуицией, ни двадцать-четыре-на-семь контактом со своими рептилоидами, чтобы предугадать события наверняка. И, надо признать, сейчас это слегка раздражало.  
  
      Грета покосилась на него раз, другой — словно мысли читала, — потом отложила телефон, закончив скидывать Гере мемасики и тихонько обратилась к Анновичу:  
  
       — Сходить с тобой завтра на эту херню?  
  
       — Зачем? — удивленно вытаращился на неё Аннович. Грета пожала плечами.  
  
       — Если я к утру в универ не дойду, то не дойду и потом, а у нас лабы.   
  
       — Ладно, если тебе совсем нефиг делать… — протянул Андрюха. Интуиция вяло прокомментировала, что дело пахнет керосином, и смолкла.  
  
       — И я схожу, — вдруг встряла Эда. — За компанию.  
  
      Андрей мысленно проклял Руслановну и её неповторимый руководительский талант, точнее, его отсутствие. И её неповторимые идеи тоже проклял. А когда понял, что на автомате после пары свернул заодно с Эдой и Пафлей в метро, хотя хотел поэкспериментировать и поинвертироваться вдоль проспекта до самой общаги — настолько задумался, — проклял и в третий раз.  
  
      Показался свет, состав выполз из туннеля. Хотя инверсия на короткие расстояния была доступна отдельным людям, общественный транспорт всё еще существовал и перемещался исключительно на физическом плане мира, пусть это было и долго. Хорошо хоть между автономиями был скоростной инвертирующий пространство состав — и дорога занимала всего ничего. А тут внутри города приходилось тащиться дольше, чем ехать через поля.  
  
       — Ты всё ещё здесь? — полюбопытствовала Эда, наклонившись к Анновичу.  
  
       — Здесь, — механически отозвался он. Потом словно проснулся, огляделся. Заметил, что Гретка, оказывается, вышла на предыдущей станции, а он даже не заметил, как прощался с ней и прощался ли. Аннович тряхнул головой и добавил: — Не хочу на эту конференцию завтра тащиться.  
  
       — Ох, да, понимаю, — кивнула Витальевна и покосилась на двери вагона. Приближалась её станция. — А мне выходить не хочется.  
  
       — Тебя выпинать? — с наигранной учтивостью поинтересовался Андрюха.  
  
       — Вредина, — буркнула Эда и, прежде чем выскочить из вагона, добавила недовольно: — Пока.  
  
       — Иди уже.  
  
      Андрюха следил за её кудрявой макушкой до того момента, как состав снова набрал скорость у входа в туннель, и Эду уже нельзя было различить среди каких-то левых чувих с высокими хвостами.  
  
      Студгородок тянулся вверх общагами странной архитектуры, которые по сравнению со строгими жилыми домами вокруг (в овер-двадцать-пять этажей и чертовой кучей окон) казались милыми, немного пузатыми старыми крепостями.  
  
      Пока Аннович неторопливо шагал вперёд и предавался этим высокопоэтичным мыслям, у него над головой кто-то взорвал на балконе петарду — видимо, для поддержания антуража. Андрюха дернулся, выругался сквозь зубы и поспешил к своему общежитию от греха подальше.  
  
      Родной блок встретил привычно задернутыми шторами, невыключенным светом в прихожей и чьей-то кастрюлей на плите, которая явно порывалась выплюнуть хотя бы половину своего содержимого. Аннович только сделал огонь поменьше и пошёл со всеми здороваться.  
  
       — Конференция…  
  
       — Знаю, — отмахнулся Андрюха. — Что, тоже идешь?  
  
       — Схожу, — пожал плечами Настьевич. — Почему нет? Да и отгул с пэзэшки обещали дать.  
  
       — А мне просто хочется сходить, — отозвался Ольгович-два. — Может даже не только на открытие, посмотрим.  
  
       — А вот меня Руслановна просто взяла и поставила перед фактом, — пожаловался Андрей, включив чайник.  
  
       — Забей и не иди, — махнул рукой Настьевич, — она всегда так.  
  
       — Не, — Аннович полез искать заварку, — мне выдали тз: обстановку разведать. Мол, приезжие программу конференции составили хрен знает как, надо узнать, что там вообще будет твориться.  
  
       — О, а это тема, — заметил Настьевич, наворачивая омлет.  
  
       — Да, а то действительно непонятно, куда стоит сходить, а куда нет. Я, наверно, тоже похожу и поспрашиваю, — добавил Ольгович-два.  
  
      Андрюха почему-то их энтузиазма не разделял, а потому молча заварил себе чаю и заныкался в комнате.   
  
      Было бы неплохо ещё лабы успеть написать.  
  
      Где-то через часик проснулся Ольгович-один и, зевая, потянул свое тело на кухню. Саннович отдёрнул было шторы, но посмотрел, что уже вечереет, и оставил всё как есть. Аннович обнаружил себя над пролистыванием забугорных соцтетей и просмотром видосиков на французском, плюнул и тоже пошёл на кухню — за новой порцией чая.  
  
      За лабы он в конце концов так и не сел, благополучно проебывая вечер за фильмами и вырезанием фигурок из дерева. Только около полуночи интуиция опять заворочалась, сонно прокомментировав: “пизда тебе, чувак”, да опять смолкла. Андрюха осторожно прислушался к своим рептилоидам, но те лишь передали пожелание спокойной ночи от Эдуарды и отключились.


	2. Глава вторая, где появляются персонажи, которых здесь быть не должно

     — Аннович… Аннович! — раздался звучный шёпот над ухом. Андрюха дёрнулся, сонно проморгался и вытаращился на говорившего. Настьевич, завернутый в цветастый плед, добавил: — Ты ж на конференцию идёшь? Вставай, уже семь.  
  
       — Блять, — Андрей откинул одеяло, передернулся от прохладного воздуха и принялся искать носки, затерявшиеся где-то в одеяле. — Чего так поздно?  
  
       — Сорян, забыли, — пожал плечами Настьевич, уже выходя из комнаты.  
  
      Перебирая в уме все возможные нецензурные эпитеты, Аннович двинулся следом, надеясь, что не разбудил Ольговича с Санычем — ребятам было ко второй паре, и они преспокойно дрыхли. Впрочем, ругался он зря — двадцати с хвостиком минут вполне хватило даже на то, чтоб по-быстрому зажевать какой-то бутерброд и заварить с собой чаю.  
  
      Общага просыпалась.  
  
      Аннович попивал чай, дожидаясь, пока чайник закипит снова, и наблюдал. Их окна выходили как раз на ту сторону, что и главное крыльцо, и ребята могли видеть всех, кто входил и выходил. Вот вышла Руслановна — её гордый разворот плеч сложно было не узнать. Вон прошли Каринович с Яновичем — но они не на конференцию, а на пары, у ребят ещё лаба с утра была. Вот прошли ещё несколько знакомых затылков — знакомые на курс младше. И ещё.  
  
      Настьевич засобирался. Вскипел чайник. Андрей одним махом допил чай, поморщившись, когда взбаламутил осевший на дне не растворившийся сахар, и тоже рванул одеваться. Времени было мало.  
  
      Небо освещалось рассветным солнцем, редкие каналы энергии, которые шли вверх от купола, светились холодным неоновым розовым. На западе, где вдалеке устаканилась погода (неслыханная редкость), солнечный диск горел совсем другим розовым оттенком: теплым, персиковым, мягким. И в этом свете отогревались дома, зажигались окна, и тут же следом в небе возникали новые и новые каналы, пока ещё тонкие: люди просыпались.  
  
      Аннович довольно зажмурился и сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь запомнить это утро. Вчерашнее ощущение пиздеца отступило, все было умиротворённым до невозможности, и Андрюха успокоился. Кто он такой, чтобы полагаться на интуицию? Да и рептилоиды молчали. Все будет хорошо, непременно. Только отстоять регистрацию, потоптаться на конференции, спихнуть на кого-нибудь обязанность по добыче информации и слинять: хохотать над шутками Пафли, подкалывать Эду и умиляться с того, как она краснеет, пить чай и кушать горячие блинчики с ветчиной. А, где-то там ещё был пункт про занятия. Там поприсутствовать тоже надо, хотя бы чисто физически.  
  
       — Надо же, — торопливо заметил Настьевич, обходя лужу, — то дожди, дожди без конца, а тут р-раз — и прояснилось хотя бы на горизонте. Неужели наконец-то лето?  
  
       — Да, хорошо бы, — кивнул Аннович. Весну он не любил как раз за бесконечные дожди, которые отбивали желание вообще что-либо делать.  
  
       — Который час?  
  
       — Семь двадцать восемь, — ответил Андрюха на ходу, даже не вытаскивая мобильник — рептилоды ниспослали. — Покурим?  
  
       — Давай.  
  
      Лужи валялись растекшимся серебром, отражая неон неба, который едва уловимо переходил из розового в белый, чтоб ещё позже перейти в голубоватый мощный поток мыслей. Но пока что в остатках дождя отражались пустые офисные здания, высокие, гордо укутавшиеся в стекло и бетон, и редкие в розовом солнце мысли-подключения к рептилоидам. Где-то на задворках сознания опять шевельнулась мысль о надвигающемся пиздеце, но Андрей тут же её отогнал и торопливо затянулся.  
  
      “Это фигня, что проспал, — подумал он, — утро всё равно норм. Хорошо, свежо. И чего я парюсь вообще?”  
  
      Искры летели на мокрый асфальт и сразу же гасли.  
  
       — Пошли, а то холодно.  
  
       “Всего лишь прохладно”.  
  
       – Пошли.  
  
      Кажется, где-то по дороге Аннович задремал — вполне возможно, даже ещё до метро, прямо на ходу, — и пришёл в себя только тогда, когда ему выдали футболку с лейблом факультета (“Опять мятая” — тоскливо подумал Андрей), пачку брошюрок и выпнули куда-то в первый ряд вместе с Настьевичем и непонятно когда появившимся Катериновичем.  
  
      Где-то сзади, кажется, болтали Гретка с Эдой, но он не был уверен.  
  
       — Боже, что за маразм, — возмутился Настьевич шепотом, чтобы его мог слышать только стоящий рядом Андрей. — Да лучше бы я на пары пошёл.  
  
      Брошюрки, брошюрки, брошюрки. Закончилась стопочка — кто-то впихнул в руки новую. Состояние “улыбаемся и машем” уже реально начинало раздражать. Хотелось сидеть на очередной бесполезной лекции, попивать чай, иногда обнимать Эду и вообще наслаждаться жизнью.  
  
       — Сегодня бухаем, — мрачно высказался Аннович, тоже шёпотом.  
  
       — Однозначно, — тут же отозвался Настьевич, — после такого-то геморроя… Вот, возьмите программку, — добавил он гораздо громче, очаровательно улыбаясь какой-то девчонке. Та мило покраснела и тут же куда-то заторопилась, скомкано поблагодарив.  
  
      Андрей мысленно хмыкнул — мда, на Настьевича девчонки чуть ли не толпами вешались, — и тоже протянул кому-то бумажку с программой лекций, которые вели люди с их факультета.  
  
       — Вот, возьмите… Дэни? — выдохнул Андрюха резко осипшим голосом.  
  
      Что-то дрогнуло в грудной клетке, в животе зашевелились бабочки, рухнули небеса, мир перевернулся. Вселенная задрожала, приготовившись сколлапсировать, где-то определённо произошёл бинарный сдвиг… или сдвиг по фазе? В любом случае, везде и всюду определённо случился тотальный пиздец.  
  
      А нет. Не везде. У него просто вспотели ладони. Чёрт.  
  
      Это у него в голове тотальный пиздец случился.  
  
      Девушка, к которой он обратился, зависла на секунду. Было видно, что она что-то напряженно вспоминает, аж волосы заискрились. Наконец она неуверенно выдала:  
  
       — А-андрей? Не ожидала тебя з-здесь увидеть, — и отвела взгляд.  
  
       — Да я тож, — севшим голосом ответил он.   
  
      Дэни неловко забрала брошюрку, и тут у Анновича в голове словно что-то щёлкнуло.   
  
       — Слу-ушай, а ты знаешь, кто из ваших интересно выступает? А то хочу на конференцию сходить, послушать кого-нибудь…  
  
       — Не задерживайте очередь! — звучно рявкнул кто-то сзади.  
  
       — … после регистрации расскажешь? — торопливо продолжил Аннович. — Можем посидеть где-нибудь…  
  
       — Ладно, — коротко согласилась девушка. — Где м-мне тебя найти? — она неопределённо махнула рукой, никуда конкретно не указывая.  
  
       — Я подожду тебя здесь, в холле.   
  
      Дэни оттеснили куда-то в сторону, и Аннович, продолжая на автомате раздавать макулатуру, всё пытался высматривать её темную макушку, что было крайне проблематично из-за её небольшого роста. Собственно, она была такой же низенькой, как и сам Андрей.   
  
      — Кто это был? — полюбопытствовал Настьевич.  
  
       — Да так, — Андрей прокашлялся — в горле пересохло. — Знакомая из лицея. На год младше училась. Научку писали вместе.  
  
       — Воу, — Настьевич живенько раздал ещё пару бумажек. — Однако. И сейчас она…  
  
       — В РАПите живет.  
  
       — О, это далековато.  
  
       — Ага. Я поэтому и не думал её увидеть хоть когда-нибудь. А тут — дратути, — слегка нервно усмехнулся Аннович.  
  
      Вот уж точно дратути так дратути.  
  
      Дэни — Инга на самом-то деле — была довольно неразговорчивой, так что неудивительно, что она не стала сообщать старому знакомому о своём приезде. Да и не очень-то близко они общались (о чём Аннович потом ещё не раз жалел), так что это было тем более не удивительно, но короткая обида-таки кольнула. Кольнула и ушла, сменившись на огромную кучу мыслей: куда сходить, о чём спросить, о чём _рассказать_ , с кем познакомить… Хотя нет. Знакомить — точно нет, ни с кем, если не придётся. Походить вдвоём по корпусам, выпить чаю — а нет, Инга же любит кофе, — посидеть на выступлениях… интересно, а сама Дэни выступает? Если да — то прийти обязательно, абы не было лаб.  
  
       — Аннович, ты уснул? Уже всё, — пихнул его Настьевич.  
  
       — Ась? Прост задумался, — Андрюха тряхнул волосами.  
  
       — О-о-о, — протянул Настьевич. — Кажется, кто-то совсем потерял голову?  
  
      Андрей на этот провокационный вопрос не ответил. Зато откуда-то слева раздался ехидный голосок:  
  
       — Ну, кто-то вообще с головой не дружен, верно?  
  
       — Саня! — громко воскликнул Катеринович и кинулся обниматься с подошедшей брюнеткой. Стоявшие неподалёку люди начали оборачиваться на них, выпадая из своих мыслей; Аннович, буквально прочувствовав это внимание затылком, резко помрачнел.  
  
       — Рада тебя видеть, Дима! Аннович, — кивнула она пареньку.   
  
       — Галина, — напряжённо кивнул он в ответ. Саня-Александровна усмехнулась, уже генерируя какую-нибудь колкость для бывшего одноклассника, но Катеринович потянул её в сторону актового зала, тем самым погасив конфликт ещё до его начала. Андрюха выдохнул с небывалым облегчением. Вот что-что, а к ссорам с Галиной он был морально не готов.  
  
      Регистрация и прочая скукота с открытием прошла мимо: Грета заскучала и потащила Анновича в столовку, тот, погрузившись в свои мысли, сопротивляться не стал, а Эда повздыхала-повздыхала да потянулась следом. Нельзя сказать, что она была против перекуса, но вот тащиться куда-то не особо хотелось. Однако аппетитный запах блинчиков окончательно развеял всё её недовольство.  
  
       — Ох, наес, — Грета откинулась на спинку стула. — А скукота эта ваша конференция. Я думала усну.  
  
       — Это было только открытие, — заметила Эда.  
  
       — Один хрен, — отмахнулась Павловна и протянула: — Я прям предчувствую, что…  
  
      И тут она замолчала.  
  
       — Э… Пафля? — осторожно позвала её Эда.   
  
      Аннович поднял взгляд от стаканчика с чаем, вяло думая о том, что регистрация скоро закончится, и надо бы идти в холл да встретиться с Ингой.  
  
      Волосы Пафли заискрили пуще прежнего. Она перевела взгляд на Андрюху и выдала неожиданно для всех:  
  
       — А Инга — кто это?  
  
      Андрей подавился блинчиком и закашлялся. Эда в каком-то ступоре похлопала его по спине, с подозрением глядя на Грету. Та пригладила волосы, разрывая подключение с рептилоидами. Аннович мысленно проклял её невероятную связь с информационным полем планеты, стараясь прокашляться.  
  
      Его собственные рептилоиды, однако, никак это не прокомментировали, даже вчерашнее ощущение пиздеца не припомнили: вероятно, это должно было означать, что _полный_ пиздец ещё не пришёл.  
  
       — Ну?  
  
      Андрюха обиженно засопел, всем своим видом показывая, что он имеет право хранить молчание. Пафля, смекнув, что от него она ничего не добьётся, опять провалилась в астрал. Судя по появившейся хитрой улыбочке, она даже что-то там нашла. Аннович аж покраснел. Эдуарда с подозрением покосилась на него и деланно-непринуждённо спросила:  
  
       — Пойдём на лекцию?  
  
      Андрей кашлянул.  
  
       — Я, — он неловко отхлебнул из своего стаканчика. — Я ещё там не закончил. Может, к следующей паре приду. Не скучайте без меня, — он постарался добродушно улыбнуться.   
  
      Эда с подозрением посмотрела сначала на него, потом на уплывшую в астрал Гретку, и буркнула:  
  
       — Обязательно.


End file.
